Large organizations, such as commercial organizations, financial organizations or public safety organizations conduct numerous audio and textual interactions with customers, users, suppliers or other persons on a daily basis. Some of these interactions are vocal, or at least comprise a vocal component, such as an audio part of a video or face-to-face interaction; and some of these interactions are textual, such as emails, chat sessions, instant messaging sessions, or social media correspondence.
Many organizations record some or all of the interactions, whether it is required by law or regulations, for business intelligence, for quality assurance or quality management purposes, or for any other reason.
Once the interactions are recorded, the organization may want to extract as much information as possible from the interactions. The information is extracted and analyzed in order to enhance the organization's performance and achieve their business objectives. Two major objectives of business organizations that provide service are customer satisfaction and operational efficiency. First Contact Resolution (FCR). That is, resolving the issue, raised by the customer, in not more than one contact, is a key performance indicator of customer satisfaction. Furthermore, First Contact Resolution Failure (FCRF) accounts for a significant portion of the redundant operational costs of contact centers.
Automated systems activate multiple tools as part of the information extraction and analysis. Such tools may include speech recognition tools such as automatic transcription, word spotting, or text analysis tools such as text classification, sentiment analysis or the like.
However, even if full and accurate analysis is available, there is still a major unanswered question: how can first contact resolution failures be automatically detected and analyzed.
There is thus a need in the art for method and apparatus for detection and analysis of first contact resolution failures. Such analysis will enable monitoring and enhancement of the first contact resolution rate business objective.